


Lab Rats: Cara and Her Flock

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: The Lab Rats: Pokephilia Edition [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Cara doesn’t give a shit for conventional hostage situations, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Zoophilia, actual character development, beastiality, because scientists don’t care, firebirds have crazy sex drives, human and Pokémon sexual relations, human intelligent Pokémon, is it an orgy if they take turns?, it’s friggin weird but hilarious, ménage à troi, no seriously, questionable medical practices, relationships, so fuck you and you and you and especially you, unusual biology, very questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Cara ain’t got no time for your whiny fainting princess routine. She’s a damned EMT and she will kick your ass.She’s also terrifying despite having been plucked out of her ambulance because she won’t give anyone the satisfaction of scaring her. Her partners seem to be okay with that..•*•.Let me know if I missed anything in the tags.





	Lab Rats: Cara and Her Flock

**Author's Note:**

> [Smut Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)  
>  Enjoy the story? Want to shape how it goes? Jump onto Discord!
> 
>  
> 
> Please be of age

Cara shifted on her pallet, reading her book. The facility was stupid and she was ready to leave, but she got to read fairly peacefully as long as she cooperated and let them stick her with needles, pump her vagina with random fluids of worrying origin, and put her under to take “samples” of some tissues. It’s not that she liked this, but considering what she thought was happening almost two and half months ago after being stolen from her ambulance seat, she was grateful that it wasn’t worse.

As an EMT, she had a laundry list of classes under her belt, including hostage situations and kidnapping. As it stood, she was well off compared to what could have been. Being used for money or sold off as a sex slave would be the best of her options. Sighing as she put her book down, Cara stood up with a stretch. Maybe some Yoga would help sooth her frustrations.

Not even ten poses in and there was a knock on her cage door. After throwing a few people around for startling her, the old eggheads got it in their heads that letting her know when they were walking in would be best. The strapping down thing had wrecked merry havoc on their readings and, after telling her why they were letting her free, she had cooperated in the hopes that they would let their guard down so she could remove herself.

Needless to say, that hadn’t happened yet.

“Good afternoon, B-257-HF26.” If it hadn’t been for the voice scrambling and shapeless lab coats, Cara might have thought this was a man just by how they walked. She couldn’t see the face behind the white mask and there was a filter that made distinguishing the facial planes all but impossible. She could see this person face to face in street clothes and never know them. “It seems that the lab results have borne fruit. Starting tomorrow, you will be sharing living quarters with several partners. I say this so you won’t be startled if you wake up with several entities in your territory.”

Picking up a watch-like strap, they held it out. “This will monitor your body for negative side effects, though unlikely by now.”

Oh yeah. The great end game. Ha! Breeding Pokémon and humans was kind of a dream for some people. She may have been one of them when young and harboring a crushing on the strong, dangerous Pokémon and not his pretty trainer, but as an adult with different desires, she had let that crush go. Figures that she would end up like this after drunk confessing to Marco some months ago after a particularly difficult shift.

Not that Marco would have said anything. He vanished some seven months ago and only a note from the kidnappers saying that he was in their care and would be returned at some point kept him from being declared dead after three months. He had been her partner originally, a strong man with a habit of going gooey eyed over cute shit and babies of all descriptions. Guy was a right Momma Bear.

Wrapping the band of the monitoring device and checking the locking mechanism - able to be removed - Cara contemplated if these bozos had Marco in their care. It would fit.

“I want seven extra blankets king sized, a mound of forty pillows, ten new books on my partners, and fiction from (author’s name).” Tapping the watch, she set it up. “I’m trapped here, but I’m not stupid. You plan to release us eventually.”

The egghead nodded, bringing up a tablet to tap in her demands. “That is correct, B-257-HF26. We have been trying to find ways around... the epidemic within the Pokémon world. If this test is successful, those who can will be modified to carry the young of our subjects.”

Oh, they had no idea. Pokémon in the wild weren’t producing females anymore. Some would say one to a batch of six was okay, but in actuality, if every litter of six only produced one female, the entire species would be extinct in a matter of a decade. It would be a slow death of every species on the planet. The humans on the other hand were 3-1 female to male, roughly. With an excess of human females, well...

So, not the worst idea, but sure as hell not fixing the problem.

“Ya do realize if you found what’s causing the imbalance in births in the wild, you could neutralize it, right?” Hand going to her hip, Cara flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Then all of this would not be necessary.”

The egghead seemed surprised by the mere idea. Sometimes eggheads were too smart for their own good. Snorting, the woman turned away. “Go on. Back to your exclusive clubhouse, kiddo. I’m going to finish my sets before taking a shower.”

Left blessedly alone after that, Cara thought about how she was going to have to let a Pokémon fuck her like some fuckhole toy. Honestly, at least it was Pokémon and not those eggheads. Being raped by a willing participant was not something she was up for and would most likely result in someone’s injury - theirs, not hers.

Sighing as she dipped back down, spine arching, the woman continued her workout. No need to get lazy now.

.•*•.

Cara was awake when the nesting items she had demanded arrived, startling the poor technician into dropping the load and scramble out the door. Oh, she must have gotten to that one before. Grinning with a baring of teeth, she grabbed her new things and set up a sprawling nest with the topmost blanket curled around herself within the hour. Yawning, she snuggled in to doze before her partners were introduced.

Floating between awake and sleeping, she was aware when the first ball dispersed. Then another and another and more than she could count all at once. Opening her eyes, she blinked into the darkness, the Pokémon milling around like a bunch of scared kids. Sighing at having to play nursemaid to a bunch of elementals, Cara whistled high and sharp.

“Okay! First thing, welcome to my den, you are welcome to share my nest. Next!” She waved an arm, face tired and eyes bruised. “I’m here with about a hundreds times as much willingness as you - as in, not at all to the negative. I’ve been here months, it sucks, I deal with it and you will too or I’ll find a way to kick your ass. Third! We are going to have to get along at least a little. I’m too tired to be nice about it, so bare with me, it’s been a long few months.”

There was a questioning squawk. Unable to work out what the question might be in the dark, she clapped her hands once to bring up the lowest light setting. Getting a view for the first time, she sucked in her breath.

How on earth did these eggheads get so many Blaziken?! They were so rare, especially in this region - well, in the region she had been kidnapped from. To own one took a license and capturing one in the wild took some crazy daring that often ended up with people getting hurt.

“Sweet motherfucker, they grabbed you guys and haven’t been caught yet? Sneaky fuckers.” Rubbing a hand over her face, she slumped back in her nest. “Come on, pile on. It’s better than the hard floor and I’m too tired to demand shit from anyone.”

Flapping a hand loosely, she curled up as small as she could. “Too tired for this,” she yawned, clapping seven times to kill the lights. “‘Night.”

.•*•.

Morning saw Cara wake with a face full of soft, warm feathers. She didn’t even hesitate to snuggle in, finding a body behind her, in front, and even one on top of her own. Hot fingers were curling into the warm sleep flushed flesh of her pussy, parting her lips and teasing her. Sighing, she scooted back into the fingers, the thick rigid pole at her back telling her all she needed to know.

Reaching back, she ran a finger up the shaft, the clawed fingers fumbling for a moment. Giggling sleepily, the woman rubbed against it. “Morning wood or the real deal?” She teased. “Because this feels like the real deal to me.”

Clad only in panties and a shirt, she knew she was easily accessible. Having her panties pulled out of the way so the firebird behind her could press his dick along the crease of her cunt was nice. He played with her, teasing her slit, her clit - she could not be his first human. Sighing again, she clenched her thighs to try and let him know to get started.

“Come on,” she murmured, rocking gently so as to not dislodge her feathery blanket. “I’ve been craving dick.”

Head hooked over her shoulder, the firebird used his knee to lift her thigh, positioned himself, and slid home smoothly. With a tapered tip that broadened to a fat bulge only to taper more sharply to join his groin and sheath, the feeling was unusual and he was able to get deep without the usual pain Cara had experienced before with other lovers. It was nice. Comfortable, even. She hummed lowly as he teased her, gently rocking.

She didn’t even notice the build up until her snatch went from nicely warmed up to an explosive orgasm that made her flinch and close her eyes, mouth open to find her breath. Her partner nuzzled her face, unbeknownst to her looking into the eyes of the one across from her and tilting his head in invitation. Looking down at her shirt covered breasts, then back to the other, he raised a brow that had a dangerous smile sliding over the firebird’s face.

Cara in the post orgasm haze wondered if she would get a fabled second - or even third - orgasm. The warm hand sneaking under her shirt while a cock rocked in her pretty much said she would. The head on her breast, thick point tongue leaving a nipple was a bit unusual. Wasn’t his head on her shoulder...?

She opened her eyes to see a fluff of feather peeking out of the neck of her shirt, a feathered head on her breasts. Oh boy. Could she have all of them? Could she handle all of them? Gasping as the bird behind her stopped being gentle, Cara guessed she would find out soon enough.

Though he wasn’t brutal, the bird was firm and each time she tried to touch herself or him, he smacked her hands until the one on top just grabbed them and held them above her head. Cara wasn’t a loud lover, but the low whimpers were more than enough to go by, her legs twitching as a second not-so-mythical orgasm swelled on her.

The one on top exchanged a few garbled warbled with the one behind and in front of her, possibly getting the okay as the one in front left her shirt and one behind rolled onto his back with her firmly attached to his groin. She couldn’t breathe for a moment, arousal swirling up her body and planting itself from toes to head. The one behind, now under her panted, gave distinct shudders that signaled he was probably closer than her to the big O. The one above winked as he traded hold on her hands and literally ripped her panties off. Thumb on her clit, the bastard-who-just-ripped-her-panties clicked his tongue before positioning the head on his cock against her entrance.

“Wha..!” Cara didn’t even get to breathe, the tapered length impaling her gently, stretching her out so much, filling her fuller than she had ever been. Back arching, she came with the loudest sound she had ever made during sex, bar none. He didn’t seem to mind and pushed in deeper, ruffling up her shirt to reach her breasts. He sighed, nuzzling between them happily.

The mostly uninterested firebird plucked a nipple, watching her as if trying to figure something out. If Cara had been less hind brain pleasure, she would have noticed. As it was, the cock that was sliding in finally made berth with the other. The bird under her gave an almost miserable croon, the one above shooshing him gently before planting his clawed hands and starting to move. Oh fuck. He wasn’t gentle or slow, no ma’am, he was firm, hard, fast. Cara felt her pussy clench in a crazy mini orgasm that was leading to an even bigger one.

The firebird below her didn’t seem like he was going to make it that long. He clenched his hands on her hips and followed the one on top’s lead. Cara felt pleasure overwhelm her senses, her eyes whiting out as goosebumps prickled her skin, and her ears ringing as the biggest breath stealing orgasm of the morning swept over her.

She came back with the bird under her shaking, cum shooting hot and almost burning into, well, it was almost like her was shooting directly into her womb. Considering the tip of his cock, that wasn’t impossible. The same for the one finishing up on top, hips loosing rhythm until he was as deep as he could go, right alongside the first and pouring heat into her body.

They relaxed for a moment before sharing a look and then checking on her. “W-what?” She breathed. “What is it?”

They shifted and, oh. Oh! Remembering birds in the wild, they... oh, they had another two or three rounds in them. Motherfucking shit. She was going to die and it was going to be awesome. Totally worth it for the orgasms. “Go on, then,” she stuttered out, voice breathless and anticipating. “Finish up.” Clenching around them, she grinned at their flinch-shiver. “I’m good to go.”

She didn’t even get to enjoy her teasing, the two going at tandem to get off and putting her into a haze of sexual relaxation. She could orgasm again, but was in no hurry to get there now. The dual cry of the firebirds heralded more baby batter at temperatures that should probably be worrisome. The resuming thrusts let her know they still weren’t done.

Some ten minutes later, they finished fully, Cara in too deep in her head to be of help as they eased out of her and sat back, breathing hard. The low call of others in the room had her looking over languidly, the uninterested firebird off in the corner with another, the one from earlier so brightly plumaged that he was easy to make out on his back and being pounded by the other. Oooooh, bet the scientists didn’t think about that. Eggheads. Ha, eggheads and she was going to lay EGGS! It was hysterical.

Movement over her had her looking to the two previous scooting over to make room for more of their kind. One was very burly with a chest like a lumberjack and biceps that were every bit as large as a small melon, the other slimmer, legs like steel girders wrapped in feathered leggings. Both were properly built, but when side by side, the leaner body had the legs that didn’t so much as shiver when he walked unlike the thick thighs of the lumberjack. This was going to be awesome, why hadn’t she done this before, Cara marveled to herself, arms spreading in welcome to the two.

Mr Lumberjack plucked her up under her arms, held her back to his chest with one hand, and held her thigh with the other. He wasted no time, sliding right in to a low cry from her. Steel Thighs wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped before her, lifted her other thigh, and slid in right beside his partner. Cum slithered down her thighs, her head pressed into a warm shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Not that it happened. LJ and ST went to town, LJ holding her thighs up and wide before forcing them closed and to the side. The tightness this produced had the two cocks battling for room in her body, her head spinning as something like an orgasm or a religious experience happened within mere minutes of them starting. Sobbing, she hugged ST hard, his lean build allowing her to press her face into his neck to blubber out all her sexual euphoria. They came quickly, the same hot seed near burning her insides perfectly, then picking up speed, finishing again, and running on the final lap before they exploded one last time.

Cum dripped and tangled down her buttocks, her inner thighs, all over her nest. Cara didn’t care right then, shaking as if she was going to fall apart. She was set so gently down, scaled hands patting her head and down her sensitive body, petting her as she curled up with the firebirds around her and slept.

.•*•.

Cara awoke with an egghead peering at her from a few feet away, every firebird down for the count - possibly why she was wearing a mask. “You actually gassed the joint?”

The tilting head of the egghead was confirmation enough, two syringes and a tube full of pink jelly looking stuff held up. “We’ve found a good formula. One of our subjects was able to continuously receive attention from multiple partners without experiencing fatigue or injury.”

Holding out her elbow, the woman allowed the egghead to inject her properly. At least they weren’t like fresh nurses, green enough to be grass and sticking you a dozen times. The nozzled tube, however, was something she wasn’t all that intimately familiar with. Maybe once or twice at the beginning, but...

“A specialized lubricant meant to enhance your own fluid production, enable more elastic vaginal walls to decrease chances of internal damage, and maximize sperm absorption to cease wasting the valuable fluids of your partners.”

Shrugging, she parted her legs, no shame here, buster. The egghead knelt, administered the contents, and stood all within two minutes. Not that Cara cared, her loins were on fire and the mask was not helping her breathe worth a damn. Shucking the mask, she took a deep breath and the world went away.

.•*•.

Cara woke up when a cock slammed home, her whole body screaming yes. The ride was fast, almost brutal, and she came so hard her eyes rolled back in her head. The firebird over her seemed to be feverish, holding her hips to him as he pumped what felt like a pint of cum all at once. Then he was off again, jerking her every which way before just as suddenly filling her up again, then repeat.

The moment he was finished, he was replaced by two others, jostling her between them as they pulled her up, draping her arms around one neck, slipping her knees around the other and both sliding in with a stretch she hadn’t felt before. They barely kept up with each other, cum shooting out with the speed and feel of the jelly from earlier - thick, heavy, and flooding. Cara cried out, tightening her legs and dragging the firebird in front of her closer, shifting his cock that much deeper. Dragging her arms in closer, the one behind her had to walk forward or fall out of her, his cock wedges in beside the other’s and both hard as a steel pole. Clenching and flexing, Cara was able to bring them both off a second time, their cocks softening before slipping out. She didn’t get to catch her breath before two more sidled over, her body being bounced from one set of cocks to another. Her mind was screaming with absolution, her body thrumming with shocks of pleasure. By the time the madness was over, she was swimming in her sweaty shirt, hair sticking to her face and neck, belly a taut mound that was barely discernible.

And one firebird left.

He was the only shiny, dark feathers, white plume. Seeing as Cara wasn’t in any place to be helpful, she sighed and rolled in his direction, laying on her side. He was hard, dripping, and punctures from his own talons filled his thighs and forearms. “You really love her, don’t you.”

He startled and she didn’t blame him. Her voice was husky and rough after - she checked the watch that actually had a watch function - close to seven hours of sex if the read outs were correct. Still, he was causing himself injury over this. His girl wouldn’t hate him for being in this situation. Or if she did, she sure as hell wasn’t worth the heartache.

“Want me to get you off? No sex, just a helping hand.” She wiggled her own a little feebly. “Because that can’t be good for you.”

He looked down and then away, and even she could tell he was blushing. Fuck, that was cute. If his girl didn’t know what she had, shame on her. He did shake his head, however, looking down at his own claws. Not ideal but possibly workable. Cara left him to it, too tired to argue. She closed her eyes as he reached for himself, giving him all the privacy she could when she really couldn’t even roll over. Sighing, she wrapped a stray blanket over her head and wished desperately for a shower.

.•*•.

The moment she woke up, Cara was fast tracking it for a shower, ignoring all the cries of her partners. Ignoring the sheer glass panels, she set about cleaning herself up from toes to top, shivering at how good it felt to be clean. Sighing, she stepped out, dried off, and went about her morning routine which included yoga - though this morning it was naked yoga since she wasn’t going to even guess at when she would be having sex next. Probably during her routine, if it was anything like yesterday after the gassing episode.

Stepping onto her mat, she stretched up, then around, slow and methodical. She breathed calmly, allowing the routine to smooth out the kinks in her mind and body. Meditation through motion.

Someone joined her, then another, following her to the best of their abilities. Yoga was about flexibility, agility, calm. It was meant to be a meeting of mind and body, such divergent entities as one.

Finishing up her set, she breathed deep, taking in the energy of the room and sorting it. As a passive psychic ability, Cara hadn’t been found until she joined the EMT courses, and had been applauded for finding a coaching method for her unusual ability without someone holding her hand before being pushed through the most brutal courses available. In a thrice, she could double as a surgeon in the field of push came to shove and hoped to never have to use the lessons.

But for now? She had a lot to sort. Some frustration at the situation and sexual need which was spread room wide, was almost overwhelmed by sorrow, disgust mostly self directed, and physical pain boiling in one corner. Ah, the Shiny. Opening her eyes, Cara hummed as she stood fluidly. Waving the others off as the clumsily followed, she gestured to the lone firebird in the corner. They acknowledged the request with tipped heads and a queue to the descending buffet table.

“So,” she said, sitting on the raised platform that she rarely used for anything, much less the table it was supposed to be. “I can’t understand you that clearly, my power is too passive for that, but I don’t mind listening.”

He barely even looked at her. Sighing, she poked him with a toe. “I’m sorry about all this. It isn’t my fault - or yours, so stop blaming yourself - but we are in this together. You, me, them.” She pointed at the others. “None of us want to be here. I’ve been a guinea pig for months,” she showed him the scars from all the needles, “so I get that you’re pretty damned upset, but these guys don’t play around.”

Rubbing the lined scars that went all the way around both her wrists, she poked him with her toe again. He glared at her but didn’t try to come after her. That was good, but suppressing the need to vent was going to kill him faster in worse ways than getting pissed off as he rightly should.

“Talk to me. Or get angry. Beat at the walls, scream fire and brimstone at your attackers - do something before that kind of stupid internal bullshit drowns you to death.”

The cutting look would often be enough to freeze most people and Pokémon in place. As an EMT, she had a kind of immunity after being exposed to it so often. “Don’t give me that shit, you bitch. I know what I’m talking about.”

He huffed, but at least the air seemed clearer. He wasn’t so... pent up. In fact, he felt pretty damned calm all of a sudden. “Did you just suppress like a Arceus be damned champ on me? Did you? I’ll kick your ass if you did, punk, don’t temp me.”

He looked at her for a second and started to laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he started to cry. Gathering him in to her side, Cara crooned a soft Italian lullaby into his feathers, rocking him as he let it all out. Oh, this poor, brave, love-struck fool of a firebird. Pulling him to sit straddling her lap with a judicious use of grunts and swears, she held him like she would Marco when he broke down.

“It’s okay to be upset, it’s okay to cry. What was done to you? That was wrong and when we leave here, we’re going to drag those eggheads into the light of day. So go on, punkin, let it all out.”

Petting his side and back, she sat and watched the others across the room ignore them, eating and chatting as they lounged. One even started gathering up the soiled blankets and pillows when finished, setting them off to the side with a guilty look. As it was all but three of her giant covers and a good number of pillows, yeah, they were a mess. But not the fault of anyone here - well, their fault, but not on purpose. Arousal boosting gases and other bullshit would be blamed squarely on the eggheads. Bastards.

Feeling the shiny starting to pull away, she looked up at him. “Feeling any better?” He nodded a little, closing his eyes as he rested his crowned brow on her shoulder. “Want to just cuddle for a while?”

He nodded. Poking at him to get him moving, Cara tugged his hand as she made her way to her nest, pushed him down, and followed him into the pile of blankets and pillows. Ignoring everyone else, she spooned him, arm around his waist and face tucked in his neck. Legs tangling, she sighed as she dismissed her hunger pangs. Maybe a nap would sounded pretty good.

.•*•.

She woke again with a mask, an egghead standing over her. “This will be my last time interfering with the test directly. I have six tubes similar to the first for you to use. Make sure to empty them all at once. I’ll be tending to your company to enhance their virility and production. Once you’ve finished the tubes, I will give you three shots.”

Waving, the egghead went about their business, popping three needles into the shiny in her arms. Sighing, she got to it, plucking up the first tube. Slotting it in her vaginal canal, Cara depressed the plunger. She felt it like glue filling her up. Tossing it in the general direction on her bathing facilities, she grabbed the second and third, doing the same as with the first.

She was leaving the largest for last, a full liter of a swirling pink slime that made her wonder just what these weirdos were up to. And how that was all going to actually fit - how the eight ounce tube fluids weren’t just flooding back out, either. Her mind shied away from the information given for now. Time to contemplate that later. Two-three and four-five finished, Cara swallowed as she picked up the last tube, put in it her cunt, and depressed the plunger steadily. Her snatch gobbled it up greedily, her back arching halfway through and leaving her unable to continue.

A taloned hand pushed her hands away and replaced them, leaving her a writhing mess of needy arousal. Panting, hands fisting in the covers, Cara came apart.

“Ah, thank you -“ the egghead gasped, stumbling back holding their throat, dropping syringes meant for her, she thought distantly. The taloned hand was back in her vision, swiping them up and looking at her. Each was actually labeled with where they were to go: hip, hip, arm. Setting the first with a light flick, the Shiny firebird pressed the needle into her hip. As soon as he finished, he did the same to the other side, crooning to her. Cara could have cried, so overwhelmed did she feel.

How could the cold pretty boy be so kind? And how did he know how to do this? Was his love a nurse? A doctor?

Fingers gently grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his. He nodded and she realized she had spoken aloud. His love was a medical professional and now he was in an experiment that could be as dangerous as it was unethical. Poor firebird. Letting her hand touch his face, cup his jaw, she barely felt the prick of a needle in her elbow.

Then he was gone, putting the needles in the trash along with the tubes before coming back to her. “Yer nah gonna.. geh in twoub-In tchrouble for dat, wight?”

He just patted her head, curling up behind her. She whined, pussy clenching on nothing and hurting for it. Her body sung of sexual need like never before and she wanted that to change. “Please, please, please, it hurts. So empt-teeee...”

Long, strong fingers checked her mask, tightening it. Sliding those self same fingers down her body, she moaned. When they got to the destination, she jerked, body an impatient roar. She whimpered, pushing back into his fingers.

“Please, dun tease meee,” she slurred, humping his hand. He pressed his face into her neck, parting her lips with his talons, and slid a cock that wouldn’t be out of place on a horse in at a maddeningly slow pace. She gasped, body strumming tight before she orgasmed. He clenched his beak, thrusting hard by accident and leaving Cara so full it hurt in the best way if only for a moment.

He stuttered there, gasping and crooning. Cara felt her mind yawn widely, reaching for him, curling around his psyche. “Oh, Arceus, yes, that’s good...”

She jerked, the voice of Dennis Haybert bouncing in her head. Of, fuck, his voice was chocolate sauce, the kind that you could roll in and lick off. He felt her surprise, felt it, like it was his own, and jerked his head up to look at her. She stared back, the haze of drugging arousal pushed back. “Yeah,” she gasped clenching involuntarily. “That’s me, sorry.”

He chuckled, incredulous but not unhappy by the results. “Ah, unexpected but not unappreciated.”

She shuddered just listening to his voice, clenching again. Did she mention she had a voice fetish?

“No, but I think we can work something out.”

Oh, shit, he could hear her thoughts and while she honestly didn’t mind, she was going to be so embarrassed later on. Maybe. Probably not, she enjoyed this, enjoyed him too much.

“Thank you for the compliment, Cara.”

Let her just puddle into goo right now. Wiggling her hips, she wondered if he would get a move on before gasping as he did move, and definitely on. Rolling them to their knees, he grabbed her hips tight and rode her hard, mild surprise rolling off him as the ability to keep going beyond what most of his kind could in one set. Feeling his balls grow, tighten, he leaned over her back, crooning dark chocolate words in her ear as he felt his hips stutter. She shivered, eyes rolling back as she came around him, his cock soon joining the explosion of need. So he came. And came and came and cum by the pints seemed to leave his body. He wasn’t done, balls seeming to grow again and he started back up, pace faster, rougher than before as he pulled her body up against his, letting cool, silky feathers rub against her skin.

Cara was going to die and it was going to be great! Her body trembled and flinched, arms going up and around his neck in a desperate bid to keep from flying off into space alone. Her body bulged where her uterus sat, cum bottled up like nothing she had ever seen before now and it excited her to think she could be carrying his eggs soon. Maybe she was a freak, but this was all of her teenage fantasies brought to life. Made better to have this amazing person, this handsome Pokémon being the one to really fill it the blanks. The others had been great, wonderful, even, but this right here. This one on one intimacy was what she craved.

“So tender for so fierce a woman,” Danny - because he shared his name, oh Arceus - crooned in her ear, her mind. Shivers wracked through her body, her head falling back as she reached to kiss his jaw, his neck. The mask was in the way and she snarled. “Leave that on, precious Cara. I’ve become immune to the gasses but you are not so lucky.”

Stroking down her side, her tickled her belly over the subtle bulge, placing a hand flat to it as he gave off warmth that soaked into her skin. She whined, her insides all but burning with the feel of it. He didn’t let up, however, and something inside her changed, bettered, restructured itself to his tailoring. Mewling and gasping, Cara could only hang on for dear life as he changed her. She clenched, coming with a cry that left her breathless. She had never been so loud and now... here with these Pokémon, with this wonderful Blaziken called Danny, she was the most vocal she had been ever in her life.

Clenching his beak hard enough she could hear the tips crunch, Danny growled his ejaculation into her hair, thick ropes pearling along her insides and making her feel faint. He wasn’t done, even as he held her right to him. He wasn’t done at all. Still, he felt so good with her, probably the first and only time he would be with a human woman - and what a woman. Strong, full of determination and grit. She was all moxie, he thought amused, hugging her tight. She was going to be a terrifyingly good mother to his brood.

Fingers sliding from her belly to her loins, he cupped her bulging lips around his own shaft. “I might come to love you, Cara,” he confessed. “More than the woman who had first taken my heart. She might take me as I am after this, she might love me back, but she isn’t as selfless as you are. Nor as determined and fierce. Could never be. Thank you for helping me get over my self, precious Cara.”

He held her close, starting his rhythm again, leave by her without the words or mind space to reply. “I’m going to miss you.”

By the time she felt a chain of orgasms explode in her loins, Danny pulled off her mask, pressing his face her hers. She kissed his jaw, his neck before the sleeping drugs took effect and she slumped with his cock still buried in her, filling her with his hopes for tomorrow.

.•*•.

Hands shaking her awake had Cara bolting upright, eyes wide a searching. That bastard had done that on purpose, she seethed, looking around for him. When she found him, she felt sick. He was twitching, something on his chest sparking and flashing like lightning. They were killing him, the eggheads were killing him!

Jumping up, she stumbled to his side, her hands pressing into his feathers. There! A piercing right over his heart, shocking him literally to death. Was this for the stupid egghead? The one he punch gently enough they could live to tell the tale? Yelling when a jolt went through her, she grabbed at the round clasp and yanked.

Blood and feathers came with it, skin held in metal teeth. Throwing it away from her she turned immediately back to Danny. He wasn’t breathing but she could damn well fix that!

“Someone depress his chest! I can’t, I don’t have that kind of strength!” Opening his mouth, she felt for his tongue, pressing it down as she positioned his head and neck. She breathed, his chest rising. Trembling hands tried to push on his chest and she elbowed them over.

“Like this: lock the hands together, one on top of the other! Find the breast bone in the center here,” she demonstrated the area, “and press down hard. It’s going to break the bone from the ribs, but that shit heals. Death does not! Now, move it people! I need thirty depressions in under thirty seconds!”

She went back to his mouth, breathing for him before helping the firebird beside her do what she physically couldn’t. Pause, breathe, resume. The crunching in his chest was horrifying if you weren’t ready for it and many a firebird had to scramble away to be sick elsewhere. She breathed again and heard the faintest wheeze. Holding out her hand to stop the bird beside her, she placed her ear to his chest, strong if fast beats answered her, Danny wheezing harshly from the CPR. But, fuck, he was breathing!

Taking a deep breath of her own, Cara sat down and started to cry.

.•*•.

If was a few hours later when he woke up, aching all over his chest and too tender to move any of at all. Cara was beside him, laying on her side a sleeping fitfully. Her hand was on the center of his chest, her legs tangled with his. And, holy Arceus, he was swathed from neck to waist, bandages made from her covers tied uncomfortably tight.

“*You scared us, Danny,*” mumbled the old timer off to the side, nothing really different about him from any middling tier Blaziken except the sheer wisdom he had for his fellows. “*Scared her so bad she cried.*”

Cara sighed in her sleep, slope of her shoulder giving way to smooth down-sloping ribs, an indented waistline that most women would kill for, and flaring hips that made a male sit up and take notice. She was softer in sleep, lips parted and lashes like small fans over her cheeks. With her as short as it was, he could easily see her with it curling over her shoulders as she held a child to her breast.

Something in his chest ached. “*Stupid boy. When you leave here, leave with her. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t, whither away before your time. We’re sons of the sun, Danny, and we’ll burn out like supernovas if we deny what we are from the inside out.*”

Danny sighed, carefully pushing a taloned hand through feather and quill. Yeah. Sure, the old guy knew what he was talking about. But could he? Cara shifted, curling closer, hand turning into a fist on his chest. Smoothing fingers down the softest of skin, he figured he really, really could. Did he want to? Looking at her face, he decided that, yeah, he really, really did.

Now to convince her of that.

.•*•.

Cara woke with a warm bundle of feathers at her back, another at her front, and a soft crooning as one of the firebirds put his tonal range to advantageous use. She didn’t know what he was singing, but she knew the tune.

Looking before her, she spied a handsome normal toned firebird, hard even in his sleep. And, honestly, bigger than he should have been, there was no way that was natural. Damn the whimsical, hand-wavey science where Pokémon were involved. The insistent poking behind her told that the other firebird was ready, even in sleep. Looking around as her head started to clear, she saw the crooner and stopped, all thoughts coming back from before.

Sitting up, she stared at Danny as he sang, pressing fingers of flame to his chest. An older bird with silvered facial feathers was helping, his palm exploding into vibrant carmine embers that he held to feather and skin of her... something. Lover, friend, Danny. She would hurt, oh Arceus, hurt so much when he left, but she already loved him too much. Dashing a hand over her eyes, she looked back to see him watching her.

He smiled, like sunshine and warmth and she felt hope flutter. “Hey, Danny,” she muttered, voice low and catching on something in her throat. Clearing it, she pointed to his now awake brethren. “Is it okay if we...?”

Oh, why was she so nervous? She blustered and bargained and threatened her way with kidnappers for months, held over a dozen firebirds in the palm of her hand through sheer determination, and... and was in love with one who seemed to at the very least care for her right back. She knew how wild Pokémon were in the wild, how Blaziken were in general about mates, but which line was she crossing here? Was she mate? Was she friend? Was she Nest Mother?

“*Go on, Cara,*” his chocolate voice near purred, her legs jerking as her mind wrapped up in him. She doubted it had ever left and he smirked. “*You are mine, and yet you rule this roost. Let your court service you.*”

He was going to kill her. Slowly. With words and deeds and she was going to let him. Falling back into the arms of the bird behind her, she felt him enter her, fill her up, before leaning back on his knees, spreading her wider for his kin. The one before her slid along the slit, pressing in calmly, gently as she cried out. It felt like too much, her back arching as she came apart around them. Danny sat there watching as the older bird continued to heal him, caressing her mind, building her up higher.

Dual pistons pressed in and out and in and out in tandem, her vision whiting out as her mind flatlined. Danny chuckled as he let his desire at seeing her tended to bathe her mind. She gasped, wringing low groans from her current lovers as they held her down, pressed tight into her and came. Danny licked his lips as he watched her visibly if only incrementally expand with their combined seed. A female of his kind would be fighting for dominance, rage and belligerence all in one. Cara accepted their devotion and they bowed to her, allowed them to worship her body like a temple unto Arceus. She was glorious spread wide between brothers-in-arms, breeding them new life. He felt giddy.

The old bird glanced at her, then back to him. “*You’re a besotted fool, but at least she’s a lovely thing.*”

“*Oh, hush you, old timer. She’s a goddess, one of splendor and fertility. Determination and adversity is her bread and butter and she will fight until she has won. There is no other option.*” He sighed, propping his head in his hand as his brothers bowed out, the next set taking their place. He supposed he should be upset at sharing someone he professed as his Mate, but this woman was fierce enough to make her own mind and he was smart enough to follow her lead. She had saved him literally once already, and her mind said that he had saved her from worse. Her body hunger did not match her emotional hunger at all, and he knew where he stood. Even now with others giving her body passionate fulfillment, she thought of him and he sent his desires through her, making her break.

“*Mhm,*” grunted the old timer, never named and uncaring at this age. He patted the boy’s chest one last time before swiping his hands clear of fire. “*All I can do for you, boy. Don’t be too much of a fool and forget that you are the one she wants.*”

Standing on creaky knees, he went over to the nest, grabbed some pillows, and wandered off to take a nap.

Danny chuckled as he watched him go, turning to the male beside him. It was a Wild One, the touch of humans unknown until the “eggheads” and Cara happened. Danny patted the seat beside him, watching Cara aggressively push down her single lover to ride him hard. Imagining it was him. Danny shivered as he pictured her over him. They would have to do that.

“*I want to stay with the human.*”

Danny stared at the bird the was nearly his own age, more rough around the edges, more vicious. More terrified than just about everyone else in this room. “*You don’t even like humans. You e already said. Cara is mine, I am hers, and if she accepts, she may take you on. I don’t have last say here.*”

He gave Danny a wide-eyed look. “*Seriously?*”

Danny nodded, standing and dragging the Wild One with him. Cara had already exhausted the others, draining them of their seed for the future of their kind. It was really fucking hot.

Brushing his hand over her shoulder, he knelt beside her, dragging the Wild One down and on the floor. He cupped her mons with one hand, lifting her to settle over the prostrate male. Leaning over her shoulder, he nuzzled her face, down her neck, warming his hand as he pressed his middle finger into her slit. She cried out, reaching her arms back to settle around his neck. Brushing beak across her nose and cheek, he moved his hand up, other pressing down on her hips to push her onto the Wild One.

She followed his thought process, eyes dazed for a moment before sharpening. Staring at the one beneath her, she grabbed his erect cock and slid down on it in one smooth motion. Wild One thrashed with it, talons digging deep into the floor. Cara moaned, clenching around him before putting her hands on his chest and starting to ride him. Danny admired her, felt powerful just being beside her. Watching her tame the Wild One was enough to make him push her forward, position himself, and push in beside his brother.

Cara cried out, a breathy Danny falling from her lips as he grabbed her arms up and held them over her head. Taking one hand of his brother, Danny set it on her swollen belly, over his mark. The Wild One gasped, the feeling of what could be under his palm making him hitch his hips up, fuck into the human he was almost willing to follow.

They took turns, one then the other thrusting in as Danny held Cara up by her arms in one hand. Sliding a hand over her belly, he smoothed scaled fingers up her ribs and to her breasts. She whimpered when he flicked a nipple. Wild One took notice and did so more hesitantly to her other one. She mewled, pushing down onto their cocks as best she could forcefully suspended as she was.

Plucking the nipple in hand, Wild One followed suit. Soon, Cara was little more than a sobbing mess between them, unable to rock into them or touch or do more than squirm and clench. Wild One came first, slamming the human woman down to the base of his prick. Danny laughed as his goddess lost herself in it before leaning her over his brother, putting her hands around his brother’s beck, and pounding into her until she choked, eyes rolling in her head and leaving her blank-eyed with lust. Danny shouted as he followed her, roaring and feeling his fire crackle across the three of them, not once burning Cara.

Panting, the three stayed where they were for a long quiet moment until their breath calmed. “You’re going to kill me and I’m going to beg for it,” Cara finally hummed, laying over Wild One. “So, is it normal to have a ‘brother’ for breeding?”

Danny shrugged, looking to the old timer. When the guy gave a thumbs up from across the room, he nodded. Cara clenched on their still hard shafts, humming in delight. “I can get used to that. Is he,” she poked the Pokémon under her in the shoulder, “the one you picked?”

Danny shrugged. “*Not really. He picked you. He’s a Wild One, no name like old timer over there pretending to take a nap.*” He cackled when the old timer used a human gesture to flip his ‘the bird’. Then he sobered, rubbing a hand down her side, palming one firm buttock. “*So, he’s yours now.*”

“Mmm.” Clenching, she felt both firebirds shiver. “He can be Dæmon. If he doesn’t know Philip Pullman, I’ll introduce him to the man’s excellent books.” She wiggled, stretching as she leaned against the newly named Dæmon. Kissing his jaw, she got comfortable. “If fact, two of you might just be enough to satisfy me. Maybe.”

Danny grinned at the challenge, looking to his brother Dæmon. Raising a brow, he tilted his head at their woman. Dæmon grinned deviously, thrusting up. Cara gasped, unable to move as Danny lay over her back, letting weight keep her anchored between them.

Dæmon stopped pulling punches at the slight nod of Danny, gripping her hips to hold her still as he fucked her hard, hips slapping hard enough that she might bruise. Danny held still, root deep and personally enjoying Cara being rutted by his fellow. His brother. Feeling devious, the firebird reached down and hit every sweet spot on the other’s pelvis, making his hips stutter as he slammed up into Cara, coming again. Pushing them both back to the floor, Danny adjusted the angle and started to thrust, languid, calm, firm. Each forward was a heavy slam, each retreat a slow drag that was almost criminally slow.

Dæmon was the first to break, shaking under Cara as he kept ejaculating while his sensitive cock was not so gently abused. She held out only a little longer, pussy clenching harder and harder as she got closer to the destination. Nails biting into Dæmon’s skin beneath the feathers, she yowled as she tipped over the edge, back arching her up as her hands pulled on feathers and quills in desperate need. Danny finally let go, drilling in hard and fast, groaning as he stilled.

Cara released the feathers in her hand one finger at a time, absently smoothing the feathers back into shape. She raised one shaky arm. “I concede the victory to Danny, because...” she had to pause to get another breath, “hot fucking damn, he is good at this shit.”

Dæmon raised a hand too, giving her a high five before letting his arm drop. He could agree to that, holy fuck, yes.

Setting her arm back down, she snuggled into the plush body beneath as Danny blanketed them both. They were still hard but in no hurry to finish. Yawning, she let her eyes close as she dozed warmly sandwiched. The three fell asleep before too much longer locked together, uncaring in their puppy pile.

That’s when things got interesting.

.•*•.

Cara woke, stretching out between her two dangerously handsome boys, walls clenching on... what the hell?

“Danny? Dæmon? Guys, wake up!”

Danny shot up, intending to pull away when he had to stop. Literally, he had to stop because his dick was still in Cara and not sliding out. Dæmon squawked when he felt her sit up, groaning as his cock fucking expand, what the fresh hell?!

The old timer was sitting up, glaring around. This was not a good sign. As laid back as that guy was, to see him be paranoid was an exceptionally worrisome thing.

“We got drugged again.” It was stated simply, but more than one head popping up nodded. Cara sighed, rubbing her head. She needed something to drink, but that wasn’t going to happen. She needed to piss and that was going to have to wait too. “Hands up on who is experiencing something new!”

Danny and Dæmon the first... and last. Hands over her face, she sighed. “Check your dicks. Apparently, the Ds now have knots. How that is possible, I don’t know, I know human medicine, not Pokémon.” She pushed in on her face, smooshed her lips. “Stupid fucking hand-wavey bullshit science.”

The were a few squawks in agreement. Cara just sighed, clenching again - almost an involuntary reaction at this point.

“Fuck our lives.”

.•*•.

Thirty minutes later and Cara was rushing off. “Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta peeeheeeheeheeeeeeeeee...”

Her loud sigh of relief brought a few chuckles from the room. Danny sat back, looking at his retreating dick. Dæmon sighed, putting a hand to his face. How was this their life? The sound of water was heard before she reappeared, drying her hands on a hand towel. “So... any new additions with anyone else? Should I be aware of anything weird? Well, weirdER than my two personal firebirds having dicks like dogs?”

No one stepped forward, so Cara sighed, rubbed her face, and gave up. “Right. I’m taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating.”

Waving, she went back the way she came, stepping into the shower with a sigh.

Danny stretched out, only the slightest pull from his chest making him wince. Even healed, his cartilage around his ribs was tender with new growth. He had been doing a little too much, honestly. “*Mm, might as well start cleaning up, boys. I have a good feeling about today.*”

Dæmon rolled his eyes behind his palms but sat up, looking around to where everyone was packing things out of the way, sending the blankets down the chute labeled • LAUNDRY • and taking out brooms from the cupboard set in the wall to sweep the floor. It wasn’t anything grand, but at least it was something to do. Everyone was still recovering from where Cara had removed the energy sapping, heart stopping ring piercings. From the trauma of them being used against one of their own.

The only reason Danny was alive was because Cara was a medical professional. Dæmon didn’t even want to think of where they would be if Danny had died. Probably cowed and beaten by their own fears.

“*Come on, Dæmon, none of that,*” crooned his brother. They did not share parents, but they had chosen the same woman, had mated her as nest brothers. That was almost as powerful as sharing blood. “*Today is going to be wild. I don’t know why, but Cara feels it and since she is sharing her mind with me, I do too.*”

He jolted, looking at Danny wide eyed. Really? Their chicks could... could have a psychic ability?! From a human? His brother nodded, tapping his beak. Well, fuck him sideways. Scratching his chin, he took a leftover bit of fabric and wandered to the buffet. Taking the fruit and breads, he folded them up and readied the foodstuffs that the woman would need. Since they were probably leaving in a ball of fire.

Danny came over to shove him with his shoulder, easy and playful. Dæmon leaned in to the older firebird, sighing softly when his brother in arms allowed the contact and even put his arm around him. They were flock now, battle brothers, and mates to the Matriarch. Picked mates, even. Snuggling closer, he felt his worry shed weight like a Swanna shed water.

Feeling the warmer weight of Dæmon against his side, Danny used his beak to preen his facial feathers, tracing over his brow and to the crown. This was his. Chuckling, he traced the area where his feathers hid a scar with lightning branches, forever barren of feathers. His heart would have to be checked, he would probably have to take a step back from battles, but anything was worth Cara.

Putting their heads together, the two just basked in each other and their fresh, new bond.

.•*•.

Cara went to the trouble of putting on pants... then packing all of her clothing up, grabbing her favorite books, and making sure her brush was tucked into the bath sheet she was converting into a backpack. Lugging it to the bathroom door, she set it to the side. Just in case.

Reaching out for Danny, she smiled at the warmth he felt for Dæmon. The tiny kernel of his fire burned just beyond her mind, but when he was ready, she would open to him. Covering her mouth, she smiled. They had a little bit before the fireworks started. She could go for a cuddle.

.•*•.

And woke to a wild roar that wasn’t from the fire licking through a metal wall.


End file.
